


Doubts

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Worrying times.





	Doubts

Our story starts in Marvolo Gaunt's house, he's been having some doubts about his relationship with his ancestor Gormlaith.

Gormlaith asked, "What's wrong, Marv?"

Marvolo muttered, "I've been having some doubts about, well about us and our relationship."

Gormlaith frowned. "Are you regretting saying yes to going out with me?"

Marvolo scowled. "No, I'd never regret that; Gorm."

Gormlaith insisted, "Then tell me what is wrong with you?"

Marvolo sighed. "After I said yes to you, well the neighbours have been talking. They think that our relationship is wrong because we're related. I know that it's just idle gossip, but I can't help hearing them. I'm doubting us, I love you; but this chatter is driving me up the wall."

Gormlaith mumbled, "You're doubting us?"

Marvolo stated, "I want to stop, but I cannot."

Gormlaith glared at him and told him, "If you're doubting us after a week, how can you expect us to be together for a month or even a year?"

Marvolo whispered, "I want to push past this, but it's harder than it looks."

Gormlaith took his hand and smiled weakly. "We can do this, Marv. Together. I believe in us."

Marvolo beamed back at her, "I believe in us too, Gorm."


End file.
